The Legend
by Kiyasha Hoshi
Summary: AU...InuKag. Kagome goes through the well, but this stories events are different from the series... -10503 Gramatical clean up, no new chapters
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend**

By: Kurama****

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters created and brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.  Other 

characters in this story that are not originally of the Inu Yasha cast were created by me and there for belong to 

me.  (So ha!)  

**Chapter 1**

            There was a legend that, at one point was very well known and told through out the land of Japan.  This 

story was of a human girl and a dog demon.  Eventually the legend was written down and stored away so that it 

would always be remembered, but over time any stories that told of the existence demons were frowned upon 

and forgotten.  Because in this day in age humans ruled, unlike in the past……

            Higurashi Kagome, a 17 year-old high school girl, lived in the modern world.  She led a comfortable life 

with her Mother, her brother Souta, and her grandfather in their family shrine.  She spent most of her time 

keeping her grades up in school and hanging around with her friends.  She had long black hair, brown eyes and 

a kind and caring personality; she also had a temper and could sometimes be stubborn.  One can be sure that 

she would never expect the events that would occur in her life…

            She was arriving home from school and happened to catch a blur of white heading into the shrine's Well 

House.  At first she tried to figure out what it was, but then she heard a meow come from the mini-shrine and 

realized that it was her cat.  She entered the shrine and began to look for the cat. 

            "Buyo!! Where did you go?!  I'm not supposed to be in here, you better not get me in trouble!" 

Kagome called, as if the cat could talk back.  

            She had just decided to give up and was about to head up the stairs when suddenly the lid that had been 

on the old well flew off.  Kagome turned around, startled and walked to the edge of the well and looked down.  

Suddenly she felt as if an invisible force was pulling her down and she was pulled in to the well.   Expecting the 

trip to be short and a hard landing, that's not what she got.  Suddenly she was surrounded by glowing blue light.  

All Kagome could do was wonder what was going to happen next. 

            When Kagome finally reached the bottom she instinctively looked up, expecting to see the ceiling of the 

mini-shrine, but instead she saw the night sky with its shining stars.   

            Kagome managed to climb up the well, thanks to the vines that had grown over the lip of the well and 

down it.   Once out of the well Kagome really had no idea what to do, all around the well was surrounded by 

forest, so she decided to stay at the well till morning, and then make further action.  Better that, then to get lost.

_Somewhere in the forest-_

            Sango, a demon exterminator for a nearby village, was looking for a wolf demon that usually caused 

trouble for the poor, small village.  This time they managed to corner him, but at the last possible second he had 

found a way to slip past them and into the forest.  

                        That had be around sunset, it was now close to the middle of the night, according to the position of the moon.  It was getting to the point that Sango was beginning to decide to give up on the search and just wait until he came back.  Now all that was left was to find her partner, Miroku.  Miroku was a Buddhist Monk who was quite perverted, but no less useful and reliable in battle.                          Suddenly out of nowhere she felt a tap on the shoulder, she jumped and turned around, and it was Miroku.  She had been so deep in thought that she had not heard him coming.                          "Where have you been?!?  I've been looking all over for you!"  She gave him one of her annoyed looks.                         He held up his hands in a sign of peace and replied "Sorry, Sango.  But I've found something quite interesting."  He then started walking in the direction of the old well. 

            So people…what do you think?  This is my first fan fiction and I'd like to know what people think of it.   So review for me, please?  I won't update another chapter till I get a review of some kind. 

            -Kurama


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend**

By: Kurama

**Disclaimer**- Sadly enough, I don't own Inu Yasha or any other character of Rumiko Takahashi's work…

though, I can still dream…and I also have characters of my own, they are mine.  If you really want to use them, 

all you have to do is ask. 

**Reviews from readers…**

_Jennifer Lusk_:  Sorry if I, in any way deceived you in the summary, this fan fiction is an Inu Yasha/Kagome 

pairing But Kōga is still in it.  Sorry.

**Helpful Hints**: ~~~~~~~~~~~

"  " – This is when someone is talking (not hard there)

" _Italics__"_ – this is when someone is thinking

The rest should be just story telling

**Chapter 2**

__

**_In the forest near the old well_**

            Miroku stopped in the lining of the trees that surrounded the well.  He turned his head and looked back 

at Sango expectantly.  Sango moved next to him and looked in the direction that he was facing, she gasped at 

what she saw.  

            There in the clearing sat a girl who to Sango, seemed to be about a year or so younger then her.  

However that's not what caught Sango's attention as well as, the reason that Miroku brought her to the girl.  

The girl wore clothing unlike any she had seen before.  Her 'Kimono' if you could call it that, was un-modestly short.  

            '_Who is this girl?'  _She thought.  

            As if to answer her thoughts, Miroku decided to break the silence.  "I was looking for the wolf around 

here, and I happened to see her climbing out of the well, and my mind is pointing me to believe that she might be 

from another time."  

            Sango looked at him funny.  "Miroku, do not tell me that you believe those old children's tale that talk 

of the old well being a portal through time!  It's impossible!"  Sango cried. 

            Miroku sighed, "Well, for the time being, it does not matter how the girl got here, she should not be out 

here at night, she could be attacked by demons.  Let's take her to the village; Kaede-sama will know what to 

do."  He stated matter-of-factly. 

            Sango nodded and they both began to head towards the girl.

            Kagome was sitting with her back to the well, hoping very much that the sun would soon come up.  She 

was unable to relax, any sound caught by her ears made her jump.  Kagome was starting to have her doubts 

about staying here when she heard footsteps coming from the forest.  She stood up and tried to figure out what 

direction they were coming from.  

            Out of a clearing to her right, came two people; a woman who wore some weird type of armor, and a 

man wearing Monk robes, but the kind of robes she had seen in her History book of the Sengoku Jidai period.  

Their look was welcoming so Kagome relaxed a little.  

            The monk was the one to speak first "Hello, my name is Miroku.  As you can see I am a Buddhist 

monk.  This is my partner Sango," He said pointing to Sango "she is an expert demon exterminator."  

            That got Kagome's attention  "demon exterminator?! Demons are just myths!" 

            Sango gave Kagome a weird look "myths?  I don't know where you've been, but demons are very 

much alive!"  

            Miroku sighed, he sensed a big argument coming on "That's enough ladies!  I believe that it is more 

important to take her to the village, Sango, then it is to have a fight about wither demon exist or not."  

            Sango sighed and nodded, calling over her shoulder "hey come on!" When she didn't get a response 

she turned around.  "Miroku, she's gone!" Sango cried.  Then the warning bells went off in her mind '_demon!!_'  

Out of the shadows came a figure who, just happened to be carrying poor, frightened Kagome over **his**

shoulder 

Come on!  I only got one review!  And that was a misunderstanding.  So please review and tell me what you 

think.  


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend**

By: Kurama

**            Disclaimer**: do I even need to say it at this point… *gets glare from Kagome* all right, all right!!!  I 

don't own Inu Yasha (darn it!) or anyone else from those characters.  Even though the story does not go along 

with the main story these characters still belong to Takahashi-sensei.  *Turns to Kagome* there are you happy? 

_Kagome: very._    But I do get to say that other characters introduced in this story not from Inu Yasha belong to 

me.

Ok, enough with that…on to the story!!

            Sorry for the long non-update, I made this chapter longer then normal because of that.

**Chapter 3**

****

**_From last chapter…_**

_Out of the shadows came a figure who, just happened to be carrying poor, frightened Kagome over **his** _

_shoulder__……_

            Kagome had no idea what to do; she had only taken a step towards Sango and Miroku when she was 

nabbed from behind.  Who ever it was covered her mouth with a clawed hand so that she would not scream, 

but Kagome was to frightened to do so anyway.  

            When Sango and Miroku finally noticed that she was gone, he had moved out of the darkness of the 

trees and made his presence known. 

            Sango and Miroku Looked up at the figure and cried out at the same time "Kōga!!!!"  Kōga smirked, 

"_these__ humans think that they could catch me, but I showed them!  Now that I have this human here_

_ they'll have to cooperate._" 

            "Well…how much is this human worth to you?  I may let her go…if you allow my comrades free rain of 

the village."   

            Sango gritted her teeth, she wanted nothing more then to kill this demon but that would risk the girl's life.  

She also could not agree to his request; the village would be destroyed if these demons had their way with it, not 

to mention the villagers.  Sango looked to Miroku for his opinion on this and he looked just as unhappy about 

this as she felt.   

            Kōga's smile widened at the indecision he could see on their faces and allow them time to think it over, 

while the girl on his shoulder was beginning to squirm a little from being in an uncomfortable position for too long.  

            The squirming was beginning to annoy him so he yelled "Come on!!!  I don't have all night!"  At that 

second he felt a presence behind him and turned around, but was too delayed on his actions as he felt beads go 

around his neck.  

            In the forest somewhere, he heard a single word that was spoken as a command "DOWN!!"  

            He then felt an invisible force pull him down and hard, he landed face down in the dirt with Kagome who 

landed on top of him just as surprised as he was, but not as injured.  

            Sango helped Kagome up, who was still startled, the both of them looked at Kōga who was sill lying on 

the ground face down.  When he finally managed to get up, he was not a very happy wolf demon.  He looked 

around for the person that had done that weird spell.  The person that he was searching for chose that time to 

show them self.  

            Sango and Miroku's eyes widened as they saw who it was "Kaede-sama!!!"   

Kaede the Village Priestess walked into the clearing making Kōga growl  "So!  You're the one that gave me this 

spell?!?"  

            Kaede simply nodded "I have been meaning to give it to you for some time now, ever since you started 

creating havoc in my village.  Now you can not harm anyone or cause trouble there."   

            Kōga just growled and left saying something about revenge.  

Kaede turned to the three that were left "Now, who might this be?  I have not seen her around the woods nor 

the village before."  

            Miroku bowed and replied "I found her here while looking for the wolf, it seems that she came from the 

well.  Also by the looks of her 'Kimono' she seems to be from another time, if my guesses are correct."  

            As he was saying this he turned to Kagome to confirm this.  She nodded her head and turned to Kaede 

and bowed "My name is Higurashi Kagome.  I am sorry for causing any trouble."  

            Kaede shook her head, "Nonsense child.  I'm just glad that you are still here in one piece.  Let us retire 

to the village before we encounter any more demons" and with that they headed back to the village.  

            Once there, Kagome explained her story of how she got there.  The others were very curious of her 

time, and Kagome was forced to describe some things that were extremely hard to explain to people who lived 

500 years in the past.  

            It was getting early, Miroku and Sango left to their separate huts and Kaede prepared a meal for 

Kagome and herself.    

            After a small meal Kaede turned to Kagome and said, "Until we find a way to help you home again you 

may stay here with me.  It is very early child, and you should get some sleep."    Kagome thanked Kaede and 

went into the spare room, and tried her best to sleep, this had been some day; falling down a well into the past, 

finding out that there were _in fact_ demons and being attacked by one.  

            Before she closed her eyes she wondered to herself 'What_ else can happen while I'm here and how _

_long__ will I be here?  Mom, Grandpa, and Souta must be worried about me big time, I hope I get to go_

_ home soon.'_  

            Little did she know that there were many more surprises in store for her…

            Thank you to the **two** people who sent me reviews, as to anyone else out there that reads this story, I 

don't mind having reviews of any kind:  Questions about the story, about myself, flames, requests, if you want 

me to read and review your own stories and one of the people who sent me a review asked me, which I really 

enjoyed reading.  Thinks for letting me know about it.  If anyone has some free time and wants to read it; it's a 

Yu Yu Hakusho fan fiction A Yu Yu Hakusho College! By crazytomboy1.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend**

By: Kurama

**Disclaimer**: hmmmmmm… I don't have anything funny for this disclaimer…Ah! I know… I can introduce some 

of my characters!  First though it the basics, I don't own any characters from Inu Yasha.  I never have and 

never will.  Ok now my characters and a little review about what's happened so far…

**Review**:  

            Kagome has fallen through the well and into the past.  She has met Sango and Miroku (who are in their 

characteristics even if Miroku doesn't seem it he will later ^_).  She also (unfortunately) has met Kōga and 

he has had the subduing spell done to him (not Inu Yasha).  

            Kagome is staying with Kaede until they find a way to get her home (why not just go back through the 

well, you say?  Well then it wouldn't be any fun that way!)

**Introduction of Characters…**

**Inu Yasha**-(not mine, I just felt like including him ^_^) do I even need to explain this one, (if you don't know 

who this is, your reading the wrong series)

**Ranma**- (not Ranma from Ranma ½) A full dog demon, best friend to Inu Yasha

**Hiroshi**- (not from Gravitation) Also a full dog demon, friend to Inu Yasha, sometimes absentminded… 

**Mizu**&**Rizu**- identical twins, full dog demons, Sesshou-maru's servants 

And last but not least…

**Kaji**(male)* and **K**ō**ri**(female)*- These two are a little more difficult to explain…if I had drawing skills I 

wouldn't have to explain this, but I can't, so bear with me, and if you're confused at all (which I would not 

blame you…) e-mail me at KuramaFox@aol.com or Silverkitsune_Kurama@yahoo.com. 

            Here we go…I'll try to put it visually.  Ok, if you have gotten to the point of meeting Kōga in the series, 

Kaji and Kōri look like wolves he's with (the real life ones), but more dog like.  Now they also transform; their 

normal size is a lot like when Kirara's transformed.  Their Transformed self, is much like what Shesshou-maru's 

true self looks like.

            In this story the two of them are mates and live with the group listed above.

Well…^_^; like I said if that confused you at all, I completely understand.

* _In Japanese Kaji means blaze or fire.  Kōri means Ice._

            One last thing before we get on to the story is to answer the questions of the reviewers!! And I want to 

thank all of you for reviewing!!!

**            Jennifer Lusk**: I'm glad that you are enjoying this!  Kōga will not necessarily be bad but there will be a 

lot of confrontation between him and Inu Yasha (per usual).  No, in this fanfic Kagome is not the reincarnation 

of Kikyo.

**            Jessie**:sorry there, you'll just have to read and find out ^_!

**            vegito044**: Thank you so much!! ^_^

**            Nikki**: Don't worry; you'll meet him soon.  He won't completely be the same as in the series, but I want 

to keep him close. 

**            suck_dick**: (heh, nice Name by the way ^_^) sure he is, you just have to be patient and wait.

            Twil: Sorry, I know it's a little confusing, Inu Yasha is a main character, but he comes in later than the rest.  Around that time, you also get to meet my characters! 

**            Moonangelworks**: Thank You so much!!

Now on with the story… **Chapter 4**

****

**_-From last chapter_**

_            Before she closed her eyes she wondered to herself   '_What else can happen while I'm here and how 

long will I be here?  Mom, Grandpa, and Souta must be worried about me big time, I hope I get to go home 

soon._'  _

_             Little did she know that there were many more surprises in store for her…****_

-**_In the Village_**

            Kagome had been staying in the village for about a week now, though even she lost track of the days.  

Most of the time was spent helping Kaede with tasks that were needed to help keep the village running, other 

time was spent with Sango and Miroku.  

            Kagome and Sango, though they started out rough at meeting, had become very good friends.  Kagome 

also quickly learned of Miroku's bad habit, which consisted of a wondering hand and asking pretty women if 

they 'would bare his child' which angered Sango to no end.  Kagome got the feeling that, even though Sango hit 

him whenever he did this, she really liked him.  

            Kagome also got to see brief appearances of Kōga, too.  He would show up demanding that Kaede 

release the spell placed on him.  She would subdue him and then he would leave again.  Kagome soon got use 

to this and didn't even look up when he came.  It was because she knew that he knew better then to hurt 

anyone, because then Kaede would be less likely to remove the spell if he killed anyone in her village.  After a 

few days, he began to stay at the village all day; that was fine with her and everyone else as long as he didn't 

cause trouble.  

            Kagome and Sango were now headed to the outskirts of the village to retrieve herbs for Kaede.  

Miroku had decided to join them because they were going out of the village and could possibly be attacked by 

demons.  

            They were passing by where the forest began and Kagome noticed Kōga sitting underneath one of the 

larger ones.  Ever since Kōga had started showing up at the village Kagome had at least tried to be nice to him.  

            "Ohayo Kōga!" she called, her only response was a grunt but he had looked in her direction for a 

second, so at least that was something.  

            He surprised her when he got up from his spot in the shade and started walking next to Miroku "So 

monk, where are all of you going?" 

            Miroku turned to him and replied, "These two are headed to collect herbs for Kaede-sama.  I am only 

accompanying them in case a demon attacks."  

            Kōga gave him an annoyed look "you mean me." 

            Miroku's reply to that was "well not really, but the thought did cross my mind".  

            When they had reached the field where the herbs were, Kagome and Sango got to work, while Kōga 

sat on the ground looking bored, and Miroku 'enjoyed the view' (what else did you think he came for! ^_~).  

Right before they left Kagome remembered that Kaede needed a special kind of herb that was near by but 

deeper in the woods.  

            She told the others, and said that she knew were it was and would be right back.  Kagome had walked 

a little ways in the forest when she spotted the herb.  She was about to grab it when she noticed that she was not 

alone.  

            She looked up to see what looked like a very large dog with pure white fur.  It looked right back at her 

with curiosity, and approached her slowly.  Kagome stayed put and allowed the dog to take her sent.  

Afterwards it licked her hand and left, leaving her standing there in wonder.  She made it back to the group and 

they headed back to the village, all the while getting weird looks from Kōga.

****

**_-Somewhere in the forest_**

            The dog that kagome had meet, walked up to a figure in the shadow of the trees.  

            The figure petted the dog and spoke to it "good work.  Now things are going according to plan.  The 

wolf will be sorry that he ever messed with us."  

            The figure turned and began to walk away with the dog following him.  A little ways down the path the 

dog began to whine.  

            The figure looked down at it "don't worry this will all start soon, you'll see." 

            The dog seemed to nod its head and then the two of them walked away deeper in the forest.

            Yeay!!!!  Thank you, everyone who sent reviews to me.  I really appreciate that most of you enjoy my 

story.  I was so happy with the turnout quickly writing this chapter!!

Hmmmm…I wonder who this mysteries figure is (I probably just gave the whole thing away, but all of you have 

been patient enough).  Send more reviews Please?!?!?


	5. Chapter 5

The Legend  
By: Kurama  
  
Disclaimer: Hey everyone!! Well were you able to guess who this mysterious figure is? If you have, this chapter won't be a surprise for you (sorry!) but if you haven't well...you'll see soon. *a person in the back of the room holds up big cardboard signs* huh? What's this? Inu Yasha..does not...belong ..to me, ..but to ...the author.that created it.? Oh! The disclaimer! Sorry it slipped my mind,... what was that? No, you cannot write the next chapter! You'll just write dirty scenes in it! This is PG-13 smart one!!! Oh just be quite! I think I pay that guy too much. (Alright, enough with that joke. There really isn't a here guy, nor do I pay him.I just wrote this for my own enjoyment, and maybe for yours as well)  
  
Sorry people I forgot to add my last real important character..  
  
Jur?- This guy is basically Inu Yasha's old babysitter. He helped look after Inu Yasha as a 'pup' (hehe) Oblivious to the fact that Inu Yasha is all grown up, he still seems to think that Inu Yasha needs looking after (sometimes he would be right about this.. ^_^)  
  
Jessica: Yes, this story is a Kagome/Inu Yasha pairing. So you can do a little cheering! ^_^ Yeah, I too have noticed that the chapters are a little short, I going to try and fix that. I really appreciate it! ^_^  
  
small fry: I'll be submitting these stories as fast as possible but I've got final exams coming up, and other final projects to do so that will slowing me down a bit.  
  
amarome: Thanks ^_^  
  
MarsMoonStar: ^_^ (don't really know what to say so I'll just smile)  
  
jessie K-I: Yes this story is a Inu Yasha/Kagome fic.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
-Last chapter  
  
A little ways down the path the dog began to whine.  
The figure looked down at it "don't worry this will all start soon, you'll see."  
The dog seemed to nod its head and then the two of them walked away deeper in the forest.  
  
-At Kaede's hut  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and K?ga were now, all sitting around the fire in silence. K?ga was still giving Kagome those weird looks, and they were beginning to get on her nerves.  
  
"K?ga? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice, which K?ga happened to notice.  
  
"You smell of dog." He simply stated.  
  
Kagome blinked in confusion, and then it hit her. "Oh! You mean that dog I met in the forest?"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked up at her in surprise "Dog?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head, "Yeah, I was going to grab those herbs in the forest and I saw it. It came up to me, licked my hand, and left."  
  
"Did It harm you in any way Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head and K?ga snorted, "Anything that has to do with a dog is trouble."  
  
"As well as wolves, it seems" Miroku added, any reason to retort back at him.  
  
K?ga just gave him a glare, and gave a 'keh' (very Inu Yasha-ish I know, work with me here).  
  
It was late at night when Kagome was awoken by Kaede in a panic.  
"Wake up child, there is a demon attacking!"  
  
Kagome was suddenly wide-awake when she heard the all the noise outside. She put on her yukata, grabbed her bow and arrows, and headed outside. She found Sango and Miroku on their way to the outskirts of the village.  
  
"What's going on? Do you know what type of demon is attacking?" She asked them.  
  
Sango shook her head and replied, "No, all we know is that it's damn fast and creating a lot of damage."  
  
Kagome nodded and remained silent the rest of the way there. K?ga happened to be at the outskirts of the village already, he seemed intent on finding this demon.  
  
"Have you seen anything K?ga?" Miroku asked.  
  
K?ga shook his head "No, but I know that it's a dog demon and male. The coward is hiding in the shadows instead of facing me, because he knows that he ain't strong enough for me!" K?ga gave a confident smirk, but a voice in the dark gave a reply back  
  
"Don't be so confident of yourself. But, if you really wish to die, I'll accept your challenge."  
  
A sudden blur of red came out of the dark and in a matter of seconds K?ga was embedded in the wall behind him. The figure smirked, showing his fangs. "Not so confident anymore are we?"  
  
K?ga managed to get himself out of the hole in the wall, and got a good look at his opponent. He gave a soft chuckle, "Long time no see, Inu Yasha."  
  
The others look the intruder over, He had long silver hair, golden eyes with slitted pupils, fangs, claws, and the most interesting feature were his ears, on top of his head. He didn't reply to K?ga instead his head turned to Kagome. Kagome took a step back, she felt as if she were being swallowed in his golden eyes.  
  
A very familiar dog walked up besides him and he looked down and spoke to the dog instead.  
  
"Is this the girl?" It could have been her imagination but the dog seemed to nod its head. "Good enough."  
  
He turned his attention back to K?ga, "I didn't come here to fight you, even though the thought is quite appealing. I only came for the girl."  
  
All of them stared at him in shock. K?ga was the first to recover "what do you need her for? She's just a weak human."  
  
Inu Yasha smirked "You can believe what you want wolf."  
  
Then before anyone could react, He had her over his shoulder (jeez, this is the second time this has happened to her, poor girl) and was off.  
  
-On the move, in the forest  
Kagome had no idea what to do so she stayed still. As of now, he had yet to harm her in any way. Keeping this in mind, she decided to try not to get him angry in any way; she had seen him back at the village and knew he was very strong.  
  
They arrived at a large cave, where she could hear a lot of noise inside. This Inu Yasha guy set her down, and many people who looked somewhat like him curiously came up to see her.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha, is this your new mate?" one of them ask.  
  
Another asked, "Can we eat her?"  
  
Inu Yasha gave that one an annoyed look "No you can't eat her, she's been brought here for a reason, and before you ask about that, it's non of your busi--"  
  
"INU YASHA!!!!!! Why did you leave the cave without telling anyone, I've been looking all over for you!!!!?!?!?!? You could have been attacked by demons and left bleeding to die for all I know----" Jur? cried, an older demon who looked like he was one who was always worrying abut something, causing some of the other demons to chuckle a little.  
  
Inu Yasha let out a sigh "Jur?-san, I'm 17. I can go out anytime I feel like it. You worry too much." Inu Yasha always felt that he was talking to a paranoid child, when speaking to Jur?. He walked past Jur?, practically dragging Kagome along.  
  
They entered a side room to the cave that had a lot of space, and looked rather comfortable. Kagome was getting tired of being dragged "Hey! I'm not a dead animal that you need to drag around!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at her "What and allow you a chance to escape?"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Look, do you think that with that many demons out in that main room, I would have the slightest chance of escaping, being a 'weak human' as Kouga chose to put it."  
  
Inu Yasha considered her explanation (yes, I know that this is way OOC for him, he's actually considering something!! *We're so proud of him! ^_^*) "Alright, but if you do try to leave, I will allow them to kill you. You will be informed why I brought you here in the morning. Get some sleep now or you'll regret it later, since with what we are doing tomorrow you won't have a lot of time to sleep (to all you hentais out there, get your minds out of the gutter! ~_~). I'm making this clear only once, you even try to leave this room, and you die."  
  
Inu Yasha then left the room, leaving Kagome alone. It was a long time before she could relax enough to sleep.  
  
It seemed to her that only a few minutes later that she was roughly awakened by a clawed hand and a harsh voice "Get up wench! Are you going to sleep all day?!?"  
  
She opened her eyes and blinked up at her rude awakener. Inu Yasha glared down at her, and all she could do was groan as she remembered the events that conspired the night before.  
  
She glared right back at him (which surprised him a bit.) and pointedly reminded him "Well, it seems to be morning. Are you going to tell me now why I'm here?"  
  
Inu Yasha just snorted and replied, "Well, I would have informed you the proper way, but you chose to sleep in. Now we're doing things my way."  
  
He then grabbed her arm and pulled her up, but not as harsh as he had done the night before. He proceeded to head out to the main room of the cave and then headed to another room along the side of the cave wall. Many heads looked up in their direction as they walked but Inu Yasha paid them no mind.  
  
As they entered the room, Kagome noted that there were already two other males occupying the room. They looked over at her with curiosity as Inu Yasha let go of her and allowed her to sit down on the fur covered cave floor.  
  
"Is this the one you got last night?" asked the male that was closest to Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded his head and replied "yeah, Hiroshi. Ranma could you bring the Jewel here?"  
  
The other demon nodded his head and left briefly. Hiroshi's curiosity suddenly got the better of him, as he moved closer to Kagome, who was getting more nervous as he moved closer.  
  
"Um.do you.uh.want something.?" she asked, stuttering nervously.  
  
She then heard a loud commanding growl and Hiroshi immediately backed off. Kagome looked over and was surprised to see that it was Inu Yasha who had made Hiroshi move away from her.  
  
"Oi, leave the human wench alone!" Inu Yasha said with slight annoyance in his voice.  
  
Hiroshi was spared the task of answering him when Ranma came back in with what looked like a fancy jewelry box. Something about that box caused Kagome to start to feel very uncomfortable. She really didn't want to see what was inside it.  
  
Well, everyone. I managed to at least finish this chapter. YEAY! Well, 1.5 days left of school for me and I'll be able to write more chapters! Well, first off I want to thank all of my reviewers out there! Then I want to tell you about the other project I am working on. Its called Our Pathetically titled Question-and-Answer Thingie by Kurama-chan (---- that's me), and, so far, Author 1. It's where you can ask questions to characters from Fruits Basket, Gravitation, Inu Yasha, Rur?ni Kenshin, and Yu Yu Hakusho. It is only available to read at Mediaminer.org so please check it out and send in questions. I'll love you if you do! ^_^ 


	6. A little break from the story

The Legend  
By: Kurama  
  
Hey everyone!!! I'm taking a little break from writing such a serious story, and give you a little preview of what my other work is about! (*cringes behind the computer* sorry, sorry, but I have to have time to think up how the story is going to go in the next chapter. Most of the time I come up with the events as I type, but how I finished the last one, it will take a little thought before I start typing. Hey! I know! For fun you could send in suggestions, and maybe I'll use one of them! So you can get involved! Well, anyway.now we can have a little fun on what the characters think of the plot so far!) (Just so you know, the characters here will act as they do in this story)  
  
*All characters so far introduced come in* Kurama: Hey guys, welcome to my home! Inu Yasha: Oi! Where are we?!? Kagome: well, if you read the intro you wouldn't be asking that! Inu Yasha: Oi! Hostages aren't supposed to talk back! Kagome: I can talk anyway I want to!  
Their face gets pretty close to each other (from glaring), until they  
finally realize it and start blushing Kurama: um.guys.so sorry to break this up, but I do hope you realize that you're not the only ones here. If possible their faces get even redder, and they don't look at each other.  
  
Kurama: well, all you Inu Yasha/Kagome fans out there are probably mad that they didn't have one of those sappy kissing scenes. Well, that's for later so I don't want to spoil it now. Inu Yasha: Nani? What the hell are you talking about! Kurama: oh, nothing. Just me rambling on. Miroku: What about us? I noticed that we were only in the first half of the last chapter. K?ga: Yeah! You're not going to let Inu-kuro get away with kidnapping her are you? Kurama: sorry, Kouga-chan, I'm a little biased when it comes to character pairings. K?ga: K-kouga-chan?!? Don't ever call me that again!! Kurama: Just trying to get a stir out of you.I meant no harm. But trust me, Miroku. You, Sango, and Kouga will show up in later chapters. Hiroshi: Kurama-san, what about us? Kurama: don't worry Hiroshi-kun; you and Ranma will have a big part too. Hiroshi: yeah!! Oh can I say something to uh.what's her name anyway.? Kurama: Kagome? Hiroshi: yeah, that's it! Kurama: be my guest. Hiroshi: I wanted to say sorry for scaring you back there. I've never seen a human before so I was curious. Kagome: that's ok. I can understand that. In my time, demons are only myths! Inu Yasha/Hiroshi/Ranma: You come from a different time?!? Kagome: oops! You aren't supposed to know that until chapter 6. Forget you heard that! The three dog demons stare at her as if they had never seen her before. So  
of course, that made her nervous. Kagome: hey guys it's still me! Hiroshi: Hey, did you two hear that! She's from a different time! Inu Yasha: Hiroshi. WE'RE NOT DEAF, BAKA!  
  
Kurama: hey, everyone. I kinda forgot to mention that Inu Yasha is a full-demon but for the most part, looks as he does when he's a hany?. It came to mind as I was witting this. I'm sorry if I mislead you. All right, now back to the fun.  
Somehow while giving that announcement, Kouga and Inu Yasha got into a  
fight and were going pretty good. Kurama: um.guys.could you not do that in my house. My mom will get mad if she finds our house ruined. Then I can't work on "Our Pathetically Titled Question-and-Answer Thingy" (my other work) and then I'll have angry readers after me. Then I might not be able to use the computer, and so I can't write this next chapter.... Group: Kagome: uh.Kurama-san, I think they get the point. ^_^; Kurama: well, I knew it would work eventually.. Inu Yasha: what is it with Wolves and running mouths? Kurama: I'm a fox!!!! Miroku: is that any way to treat a woman? Inu Yasha: your female? Kurama: yes, I'm female! What's the big deal! Inu Yasha: I should've known. Kurama: watch it dog-boy, you forget that I'm the author of this story Inu Yasha: you wouldn't! Kurama: I might if you don't watch that mouth of yours. Inu Yasha: Kurama: Relax; I'd get it from all of your fans, if I did something bad to you.  
  
Well, that's all for now! But I'll try to write the next chapter soon! Bye!!  
-Kurama 


	7. Chapter 6

The Legend  
By: Kurama  
  
Hey Everyone! Yeay!! School is over with and I can start writing this chapter for all of you! So please enjoy!!!!!  
  
Bkr's girl - yeah, I did change the story up, but that's what I was aiming for! Yes, Inu Yasha is starting that protective phase, and it will get stronger, over time!! ^_~ (Inu Yasha: what are you talking about? She has a job to do, nothing else!) He'll also be in denial about it later too. (Sorry I couldn't help, doing that. It's so much fun!) I'm not sure yet if I'm going to have Kouga liking Kagome.we'll see.  
  
Geminidragon- I know, it does!!! I read your review, and thought about it. I wasn't even trying to do it that way, but you have a very good point. Thanks for telling me that! ^_^  
  
Animegirl- Yeah, I have a habit of doing that a lot. But I'm glad that you like it. As I said to Geminidragon, it was something I didn't even intend to do.  
  
Jess- Thanks!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
-Last chapter Something about that box caused Kagome to start to feel very uncomfortable. She really didn't want to see what was inside.  
  
Kagome clutched her heart, as Ranma brought the box over. Her reaction did not go unnoticed by the three demon males. Inu Yasha looked at her intently; she was breathing heavily, and he could smell her growing fear. But what bothered him most was the pained look she had, as if something was hurting her.  
  
Ranma gave Inu Yasha the box and sat down. Inu Yasha got up, box in hand, and walked over to Kagome. He then opened the box, to her surprise, to show what looked like a shinny pearl. She was proven wrong in those thoughts when the 'pearl' began to glow with unnatural dark-purple light.  
  
Inu Yasha chose that time to explain everything. "This is the Shikon no Tama-or 'The Jewel of Four Souls'. It belonged to my mother, before she passed away. Afterwards, the wolf tribe stole it and used its power against us. My mother was a Miko before she became a demon to be with my father. Her wish was for the jewel to be purified enough so that no demon could use it."  
  
Kagome looked up at him in confusion, "I understand all this, but why bring me here? I have no special powers!"  
  
"I beg to differ. If you didn't have any special powers, you wouldn't have reacted to the tainted energy of the jewel. In fact I think you may be a Miko." Inu Yasha replied.  
  
Kagome now stared at him as if he had grown another head.  
"W-what! Miko? You have to be kidding. Mikos are only in history books in my time!"  
  
There was a dead silence in the room as two of the three male demons stared at her. Hiroshi and Ranma stared at her now as if she were snake and if you didn't move it wouldn't attack.  
  
Inu Yasha on the other hand, didn't seem surprised at all. "That only proves my point more. See ." He walks over to a drawer in the corner of the room and pulled out an ancient looking scroll. "This is what I found after my mother's death. Read it."  
  
Kagome took the scroll from him and opened it up. Inside held some form of Japanese written characters, but like none she's ever seen before. This was all fine, except for the fact that she could actually read it!  
  
It stated, "My son, when you read this, you will know that I am gone from this world. I have written this to you to fulfill my last request. The jewel remains tainted, and must be purified soon. To do so, you must find a priestess with strong enough power to complete the task at hand. To make the search easier for you, I can give you these hints: she will come from the future, and she has powers, like mine, but untrained. They will flourish, once she starts the job of protecting the jewel. Please do this for your mother, Inu Yasha."  
  
Kagome rolled up the scroll and gave it back to Inu Yasha. "Alright, I see your point. But what makes you believe that I'm this 'priestess' from the future. There could be others who have come here from the future, right?"  
  
Kagome looked at each one of them; and each shook their heads. Kagome sighed and gave in. "Fine. But could I at least go back and see if my friends are ok?"  
  
Inu Yasha gave her an annoyed look, "you're friends with that wimpy wolf?"  
  
Kagome bit her bottom lip, "well, we're not exactly friends ."  
  
Inu Yasha sighed as well, "Alright, but I'm going with you. I have to make sure that you aren't going to give the jewel to the wolf"  
  
Inu Yasha then put the jewel around her neck and started heading out, but was stopped when Hiroshi got his attention.  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha. Can we come too?" Hiroshi had a hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
Unfortunately Hiroshi had been forced to always stay at the cave to watch it; so he was eager to get out. Inu Yasha nodded his head and started out again. By the time they were ready to go, they had a small group formed. This consisted of: Inu Yasha, Kagome, Hiroshi, Ranma, and two wolf-like dogs.  
  
Kagome recognized one of them immediately. "Ah.this is the dog I met in the forest!" she cried.  
  
Inu Yasha looked over at them, "Oh, you mean Kaji? He's the one you met. The female next to him is K?ri. She's his mate." Kagome pet both the dogs, liking them.  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head, "You can pet them later, Kagome. If we don't head out now, we may never start."  
  
Kagome nodded, and looked over at Inu Yasha to see him kneeled down and looking at her. "Come on. It'll be faster if I just carried you." he said after a few minutes of her just staring at him. She was still a little unsure but complied; He made sure he had a good hold of her knees and that her arms were around his neck, and headed out, wit the others right behind him.  
  
-In the forest  
Sango, Miroku, and K?ga were sitting around a fire. They had decided to wait for the sun to come up, so that they could continue their search for Kagome. They had been looking for her ever since the night before, when this 'Inu Yasha' guy took her. K?ga told them only a little about him: He was a full demon, second in command of the group of the dog demons he lived with; the first being his half brother Sesshou-Maru, and that the dog demons had take the Shikon no Tama from the wolf tribe.  
  
"But we took something from them too." He proudly held up a sword that, at first, looked ordinary enough. "It's no ordinary sword. It's called Tetsusaiga, and was made from a dog demons fang. It belongs to Inu- kuro, but he has something of mine so I have something of his."  
  
Sango grabbed the sword and examined it. "What's so special about it? It looks no more then a rusted blade." She put it back in its sheath and handed it back to K?ga.  
  
"You haven't seen it transform." He then looked over at Miroku, because the monk had been unusually quiet.  
  
"What's with you, monk? You're too quiet."  
  
Miroku turned and looked at K?ga, "I sense demons approaching. I'm surprised that you haven't noticed yet."  
  
K?ga's eyes widened, as he sniffed the air. He smelled a strong scent of dog demon in the air; as he concentrated more, he picked up the faint sent of a human, a female human at that. All three of them moved back, just as the dog demon group landed in the clearing. K?ga started growling when he saw Inu Yasha, but Inu Yasha wasn't paying attention to him but to a figure behind him. K?ga strained his eyes, and they widened when the figure turned out to be Kagome.  
  
As the group started descending to the clearing and Kagome could see Sango, Miroku and K?ga looking like they were ready for a fight. When they touched down, Inu Yasha let her off and turned his head to K?ga who looked a little surprised to see her.  
  
His surprised look turned into a glare as he and Inu Yasha held a silent glaring match. She started wondering if it had been a good idea coming here after all.  
  
Yeay! Done with chapter 6. It took me two days to think up the events and type it. I hope all of you like it!!!  
  
-Kurama 


	8. Chapter 7

The Legend  
By: Kurama  
  
Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter. So do me a huge favor and .Read, Review, and enjoy!!!  
  
(Sorry people, I kinda forgot to put a disclaimer in my last chapter.) Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of Inu Yasha. I may have altered the main story, but all the credit goes to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. My characters, are just that, mine. They will interact with the Inu Yasha cast only in my story. If anyone likes my characters and wish to use them in their own story, please ask. I don't mind giving them a part-time job (like I'm trying to find.).  
  
Since I send my story to Fanfiction.net and Mediaminer.org , I'm separating the reviews in those two categories.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
Yorunohe/Night's Fire: Sorry to confuse you. Inu Yasha is a full- demon in this story. I'm not sure yet when Sessh?-maru will come in, but he will at some point.  
  
Animegirl: thanks ^_^  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
  
4u2nv: Thank you for being the first Mediaminer reviewer for my story; and thank you for the criticism, I truly appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
-Last chapter When they touched down, Inu Yasha let her off and turned his head to K?ga who looked a little surprised to see her. His surprised look turned into a glare as he and Inu Yasha held a silent glaring match. She started wondering if it had been a good idea coming here after all.  
  
They were all sitting around the fire in the makeshift camp. Everyone was quite, and the tension was thick in the air. All K?ga and Inu Yasha would do, is glare at each other, while the rest of the group had no idea what to do to make them stop.  
  
Inu Yasha broke the silence by stating, "You still have my sword, I see."  
  
K?ga just snorted and replied, "Why would I give it back, when you still have what's mine?"  
  
Inu Yasha growled, and stood up, "Yours?!? You know damn well it belongs to my clan!!!"  
  
K?ga growled back, "Where is it, anyways? Being who you are, you've probably lost it!"  
  
Inu Yasha glared at him, "What do you know? Of course I haven't lost it baka Okami!!"  
  
K?ga's eye narrowed, "well, if you haven't lost it yet, which is a miracle, where is it?"  
  
Inu Yasha gave an annoyed look, "Why in the seven hells would I tell you?"  
  
Kagome had been listening the whole time (as if she had a choice), and was beginning to get a little annoyed with the two of them. She got up and walked in between them and held out her arms, telling them without words to stop. Her gesture got their attention and they momentarily stopped their bickering.  
  
"Alright you two, we can all see you hate each other, so stop trying to prove it." Both of them were rather shocked at her actions but remained quiet.  
  
Kagome turned to K?ga, "Now Kouga, Inu Yasha has shown me hard evidence that the jewel originally belonged to them, so please leave it be. Secondly, the sword also belongs to him, and you should give it back."  
  
K?ga did not look happy about this at all, and Inu Yasha had a smirk on his face. The smirk dimmed a little when Kagome turned to him "Stop looking so arrogant, I'm only doing this because they belong to you."  
  
Inu Yasha glared at her and his voice dripped with sarcasm, "gee, you're so kind."  
  
Kagome just smiled and handed the sword to him that she'd gotten from K?ga, and looked at both of them, "well, now that all that's settled, let's try to get along!"  
  
When she didn't get a response from either of them she took it as their agreement. She then smacked her hands together, "I think that we should now introduce everyone, so that there isn't any questions about who is who!"  
  
The group (minus K?ga and Inu Yasha) was very eager to change the mood, so they agreed.  
  
Miroku stood up and bowed, "My name is Miroku and I am a Buddhist monk."  
  
Sango (who sat next to him) stood up next, "I'm Sango, a demon exterminator."  
  
This continued until everyone had been introduced. Afterwards there was chatter among the group, besides Inu Yasha and K?ga, who had their backs turned from each other and neither would talk to anyone.  
  
Inu Yasha suddenly stood up and turned to Hiroshi, "Hiroshi, did you make sure to tell Sessh?-maru that we would be gone?"  
  
Hiroshi's eyes widened and his face paled "oops."  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and shook his head "Sessh?-maru's gonna be pissed."  
  
The rest of the group looked at them curiously (minus Ranma and K?ga), and Kagome spoke up "Who's Sessh?-maru?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked over at her, "He's my half-brother, and leader of our clan. It wasn't necessary for you to meet him, since the jewel was none of his concern. But he makes a big deal about telling him when we're leaving, so he's going to be mad." Inu Yasha looked up in the sky, and sure enough two figures were heading their way.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed, "Here they come."  
  
Hiroshi groaned hearing that. Ranma looked calm and walked over to Inu Yasha and whispered softly so the others wouldn't hear. "Inu Yasha, it shouldn't be too bad. We've gone out many times without telling Sessh?- maru-sama."  
  
Inu Yasha nodded his head, "I'm more worried about Hiroshi; he's not exactly allowed to leave the cave."  
  
Ranma gave a small nod and looked back up at the sky, "well, at least he sent the twins."  
  
Inu Yasha gave a small chuckle, "not really, at times they're as bad as he is."  
  
The twins landed and didn't look very happy to be there. They both had long white hair, and both had a purple dot on their foreheads. They both wore outfits much like Inu Yasha's but one wore a white one, while the other wore a pale blue. The one in blue walked over to Inu Yasha shot him a glare, "I don't believe you informed your lord-brother that you would be leaving."  
  
Inu Yasha snorted, "It had to do with the jewel Rizu, and if my memory hasn't failed me, anything that deals with the jewel is not of his concern."  
  
The other twin walked up next to the first, "that still doesn't excuse you from reporting to him."  
  
Inu Yasha growled loudly, "Mizu, you do realize who you are speaking to."  
  
Mizu fell silent at Inu Yasha's words but didn't leave. "I'm only giving you Sesshou-maru-sama's message. I meant no disrespect."  
  
The twins then prepared to leave and Mizu shouted, "Just don't forget to inform him next time."  
  
After they left K?ga was the first to look down and from the corner of his eye, he noticed something around Kagome's neck. On impulse he grabbed it, startling Kagome and getting Inu Yasha's attention. K?ga's eyes widened when he realized just what he was holding. The only thought going through his mind at that point was, 'why does she have it?!?!?'  
  
I finally finished this, it took me a little while, but I managed to do it!!! So let me know if you liked it or not, flames are ok too!! ~~~~Kurama 


	9. Chapter 8

The Legend  
By: Kurama  
  
Hey, everyone. Well after a little break I'm back. I was thinking of having a little intermission but I reread the last chapter and noticed that I left a large cliffhanger, and I just couldn't leave you hanging. But first we gotta have the reviews!!!  
  
Thank you to the two reviewers I had. I really appreciate that you took the time and reviewed for me! Fanfiction.net: Person- whoever you are, your review really cheered me up. Thanks a lot!!! Mediaminer.org: Gemini Ellinora Drazel- that's really a good idea. I'll think about it, and if I do use your suggestion then I'll give you the credit!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, as sad as that is, or Kagome, K?ga, Shippou.you get the point.anyway, I only hope that you enjoy the story and possibly review for me at the end. I'm allowed to be a little hopeful.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
-Last chapter  
On impulse he grabbed it, startling Kagome and getting Inu Yasha's attention. His eyes widened when he realized just what he was holding. The only thought going through his mind at that point was, 'why does she have it?!?!?'  
  
Chapter 8.....  
  
There was heavy silence among the group for the second time that night, not because Inu Yasha and K?ga, but for a very different reason. K?ga would still have been staring at the jewel in his hand if Inu Yasha hadn't knocked K?ga's hand away and stepped in front of Kagome, who looked a little frightened. This was exactly what Kagome didn't want to happen.  
  
K?ga, still in shock, didn't register the fact that Inu Yasha was in front of him until a couple seconds afterwards. His head came up and he had a look in his eyes mixed between two things: as if he had been slapped and immense confusion.  
  
It took him a while but he finally found the capability to speak, "w- w-what is she doing with it?!?"  
  
Inu Yasha glared at him, "It's our business only what she's doing with it."  
  
K?ga gave him his own glare, "So that's it! That's why you took her. You gave her the jewel because you knew I would never think she had it!"  
  
Inu Yasha gave a sigh, "Well, you're partially right. But a little too far off on the direction you're taking."  
  
K?ga's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by that!"  
  
Inu Yasha gave a snort, "Exactly what it sounds like, baka Okami!"  
  
Kagome sensed a new fight coming on and got in between them before they start again. She looked at K?ga, still worried, "Listen K?ga, I'm doing this for them. I said I would and I won't break my promise. So I'm afraid that you won't get the jewel from me and Inu Yasha said that he was staying here to make sure of it." K?ga growled but said nothing.  
  
Inu Yasha already knowing what K?ga was probably thinking, added, "Don't ask what she's doing for us because we won't tell you."  
  
Kouga just growled louder at that and then stormed off in the opposite direction. Inu Yasha, Ranma, and Hiroshi all relaxed, they had been expecting a fight from K?ga. Kagome just sighed with relief and sat down next to Sango both of them started talking away.  
  
They headed back to Kaede's village the next day. K?ga showed up later on, in a very grumpy mood. He wouldn't look or speak to anyone, which suited Inu Yasha just fine.  
  
They managed to get back to the village by noon, and were greeted by Kaede. She had them all inside her hut (which was a tight fit, considering that five more bodies were joining them), and gave them all food. It was close to nightfall when Miroku and Sango left for their huts, and K?ga left for the forest. Inu Yasha, Ranma, Hiroshi, Kaji, and K?ri all slept in the main area while Kagome slept in Kaede's room. All of them glad to have their rest.  
  
Kagome was woken by a soft shake very early, the next morning. She opened her eyes and looked up. Inu Yasha was looking down at her, he had a frown on his face but Kagome had a feeling that it wasn't directed at her.  
  
Kagome gave him a curious look and asked, "what is it Inu Yasha? It's not even daylight yet?"  
  
He gave her an apologetic look and replied, "He wants to see you. He wouldn't allow me to wait until you got up. Sorry."  
  
He waited outside the room, giving her a few minutes to get dressed. When she came out, he led her outside and onto Kaji. They went deep into the forest, before they finally landed in a clearing. Kagome was extremely confused; Inu Yasha was still not explaining himself. What had he meant by 'he wants to see you.' She had no clue who 'he' was, but it seemed that Inu Yasha was not too happy about it. When she was let off of Kaji, she looked over at him expectantly and found him looking at her.  
  
He sighed, "Look, before this starts, I want you to know that none of this was my choice. I'm probably confusing the hell out of you, but you'll understand it all soon enough. There was something that wasn't told to me before I brought you to the cave that you should have been told"  
  
Kagome looked a little scared, but nodded anyway. Neither spoke as they waited for the arrival of whomever she was supposed to meet. The problem was that the silence was just making it worse. It was like when she first came here. She was now thankful that Inu Yasha was here with her. She didn't know if she could have handled this alone.  
  
Suddenly a dark figure came from thick forest. He looked down at her as one who was highly superior, and that this was all just a waste of his time. He turned and looked at Inu Yasha, "is this her?"  
  
Inu Yasha gave a nod, other than that he was quite still. Kagome had a bad feeling about all of this. She seemed to be feeling this a lot lately.  
  
Well, I have that chapter done. Send Reviews in please?!?!? ~~~~Kurama 


	10. Chapter 9

The Legend  
By: Kurama  
  
Hey everyone!!! Well, last chapter turned out to be a success, and I guess I can answer all the reviewers at the same time, because you all said about the same thing.I don't really mean to write cliffhangers, but almost all of my chapters come out that way. Sorry, I know it's cruel, but it also keeps you interested in the story. He he ^_^  
  
Reviewers.  
  
Vampirebunny- Mediaminer.org Falling star- Fanfiction.net Squirrelnoshi- Fanfiction.net (sorry, I had to add something....ITAI!!!! You don't go up to people and BITE them; it's not right.. thank you.) Sorry, I COULD NOT help myself! ^_^ Person- Fanfiction.net (don't worry, Kouga and Inu Yasha will have a lot more confrontation, trust me.)  
  
(THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. EXPECIALLY falling star AND squirrelnoshi I HAD A LOT FUN READING YOUR E-MAILS (I'm writing in capitals  
for the heck of It.))  
  
And now the disclaimer..  
  
HA HA HA!!!! I do own Inu Yasha now! He's locked up in my room!!! Gahhh! They found me.. ~~~~~All right I don't, but I do kidnap him from time to time. The poor guy has such a busy schedule, doing Inu Yasha episodes up to the 100's, Ranma ½ episodes, doing DRAMA CD's for Gravitation.(hey, speaking of which, I got to hear what he sounded like when he sings!!!! It's so cool!!! * By the way, I'm speaking about the Japanese voice actor who does Inu Yasha: Yamaguchi Kappei. My favorite male voice actor*) Anyway, my point is that I was doing him a favor, but, well, I guess I have to let him go..wahhhh ;_; (ok, enough of that. Now you see what happens, being stuck at home and forced to clean your whole room from top-to-bottom, well, now on to what you REALLY want to read.)  
  
Chapter 9~~~  
  
-Last chapter  
  
Suddenly a dark figure came from thick forest. He looked down at her as one who was highly superior, and that this was all just a waste of his time. He turned and looked at Inu Yasha, "is this her?" Inu Yasha gave a nod, other than that he was quite still. Kagome had a bad feeling about all of this. She seemed to be feeling this a lot lately.  
  
Kagome followed Inu Yasha's example and stayed dead quite. The obvious demon looked down at her as if daring her to say something she shouldn't. After what seemed forever, because no one would speak, Kagome couldn't stand it and broke the silence.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" Knowing that the sound of her voice showed how nervous she was.  
  
The demon allowed a small smirk to show on his normally emotionless face. "My name is Sessh?-maru, Leader of my dog-demon pack."  
  
Kagome suddenly understood things a little better. Inu Yasha had brought her to see his brother, but she still didn't know why. "Sessh?-maru.- sama?"  
  
She felt funny saying that way. Sesshou-maru was still looking at her when she called his name.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um.why was I brought to see you?" Kagome didn't know what she could or should not say in his presence.  
  
"Hm.well, since you came right to the point, I'll get this over with quick. You carry the Shikon no Tama, which gives power to the beholder; be it human or demon. Only a Miko with enough spiritual power can purify it, and keep it from being tainted."  
  
He looked at her to see if she understood what he was saying.  
  
Kagome nodded her head; "Inu Yasha told me all of this at the cave."  
  
"Good. But there is something to this that you do not know, even I did not know, until after you had accepted the job and taken the jewel. In the past, there had been Priestesses who accepted the responsibility of protecting the jewel and used it for their own gain. They may have had a strong enemy and used the jewel's power to grow stronger and defeat that enemy. This was all fine, until they realized that the jewel hand an unlimited supply of power and became corrupted in their greed."  
  
He paused to think of his words for a second, while Kagome watched him intently, soaking up everything he said. "It was because of this that a Miko of a later generation decided to use a spell that would prevent that kind of scenario from ever happening again.  
  
This spell is a very powerful one, and can never be broken. It forms almost an invisible contract to the Miko who accepts the responsibility of purifying the jewel. If the Miko keeps the jewel purified, then that Miko will live an immortal live, free from any form of sickness. But if the Miko allows or helps the jewel become tainted, then that Miko will suffer a long agonizing death."  
  
There was complete silence in the clearing, the sun was just starting to show itself over the trees, and Kagome just stared at Sessh?-maru in shock.  
  
"So you're basically saying that I have to guard and purify this jewel for the rest of my life or I die."  
  
Sessh?-maru gave a small chuckle, "well, at least you do not suffer the stupidity of your kind. I shall be watching you from time to time. Good day." Then like that, he disappeared.  
  
Inu Yasha looked over at her, worry was evident on his face, "You seem remarkably calm about this, are you sure you're alright?"  
  
Kagome gave him a grateful smile and replied, "I'm calm about it because I don't really have that much of a choice. But if I did, I would have told you forget it. Just like I said to Kouga; I promised that I would purify this jewel, and I won't and can't back down now."  
  
Inu Yasha gave a small smile, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've talked to Ranma and Hiroshi and we are going to stay here with you and help you, so you're not alone."  
  
Kagome took Inu Yasha completely by surprise and hugged him. She truly did feel better after hearing that. While Inu Yasha just stood there, his face as red as his outfit.  
  
Well, I didn't leave any cliffhangers this time, Readers rejoice!!! Anyway, I'll love you all to death if you review for me, even just to tell me if you liked it or not. You don't have to ask me any questions.  
  
Kurama 


	11. A Little BreakPart 2: The 2nd round!

The Legend  
By: Kurama  
  
Hey people! Sorry for the long delay.I went up to East Tawas (if you know where that's at.) for the fourth of July, and I'm just getting back. I hope everyone had enjoyed the holiday!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.blah.blah..blah.blah.(you all know the routine)  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Person: I'll continue the story soon; I'm just talking a little break.  
  
Twilightstar: Thanks ^_^  
  
Squirrelnoshi: ......  
  
Vegito044: ^_^; thanks  
  
Shadow Kitsune: I'm sorry, I didn't understand your question. What do you want to know about Inu Yasha? E-mail me again, and in the next chapter I'll answer your question. (Silverkitsune_kurama@yahoo.com)  
  
Vampirebunny: ^_^; I'm glad you liked it  
  
It's time again to have a little fun with the characters...A Little Break *To understand this chapter, I'm pretending that Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Hiroshi, Inu Yasha, and Ranma went up North with me for the fourth of July*  
  
*Kurama, Kagome, Hiroshi, Sango, Miroku, and Inu Yasha all come in* All walk in, and look around, and we see Kagome dragging an unconscious Inu  
Yasha.  
  
Kurama: well, were finally here!! Hiroshi: Hear, hear. Kagome: um.Kurama-san.what should I do with him? Kurama: Just let him lay there.he'll come around soon Sango: I didn't know his ears were that sensitive.I mean fireworks aren't that loud. Miroku: Evidently they were Hiroshi: well, I'm glad Ranma and I were in the car.It wasn't so loud in there..where is Ranma anyway? Kurama: He went to get the others.here they are now.  
  
Ranma walks in with K?ga, The twins: Mizu and Rizu, Jur?, Kaede, and Sessh?-  
maru.  
They all happen to notice Inu Yasha unconscious on the floor. Jur? immediately starts to rant about in worry, everyone easily ignores him by  
now; K?ga on the other hand uses Inu Yasha's condition as an excuse to  
taunt him.  
  
K?ga: Heh Inu-kur?, I didn't know you were that weak! You're more pathetic then I thought! (He knew he wasn't going to get a response) I mean, who passes out over a few loud noises anyway.  
  
K?ga suddenly notices everyone backing away. With a small feeling of  
dread, K?ga slowly turns his head around to see a very pissed off Dog-  
demon.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
K?ga was now nursing multiple bruises and bumps, muttering about stupid  
dogs and not being able to control their tempers.  
  
Kurama: ^_^; well.live and learn, Kouga Inu Yasha: baka Okami got what he deserved!  
  
Kouga gave a snort at this  
  
Kurama: Inu Yasha, at least try to keep the violence down to a minimum please. Inu Yasha: (giving the trademark.) Keh! Kurama: I guess we need to welcome four new people.er.demons here. Mizu, Rizu, Jur?, and Sessh?-maru! Well, you're all getting a good taste of what the last one was like. Jur?: It's always like this? Kurama: Yup. Sessh?-maru: It's because my dimwitted brother doesn't know how to control his temper.  
  
The twins behind him nod their heads vigorously  
  
Inu Yasha: K?ga: (it seems he hadn't learned his lesson last time) heh, at least I'm not the only one who thinks that. Hey Inu-kur?, it must be pretty bad when your own brother insults you!  
10 minutes later.  
  
K?ga is now unconscious on the floor, sporting added bruises and bumps to  
the ones he already had.  
  
Sessh?-maru: Your temper brother. Inu Yasha: shut up, Sessh?-maru!!! Kurama: .uh.^_^;.I think we better go before things get worse.. 


	12. Chapter 10

The Legend  
By: Kurama  
  
Hey everyone! I've been so caught up in school work, I haven't had time for anything else.(that's what I get for being a senior.) it's labor day weekend, and that means I have some free time, so I thought it best that I got this chapter out. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Hi people Hiroshi here; Kurama-san has left me in charge of the disclaimer for this chapter!! *Brings out index cards* hmmm.I'm really bad at speeches so I had to put it down on index cards.. ahem!! "As you probably know, the characters of Inu Yasha does not belong to anyone but Rumiko Takahashi. Her brilliant mind brought them to life and it would be a great unjust if anyone else were to take credit for her work" *looks to readers* how'd I do? (Sees other members of the story sprawled out on the ground asleep) ^_^; ok, so it needs a little work.  
  
Responses to reviewers:  
  
Itsuko: I'll try as best as I can. I sometimes write these things on the 'spur of the moment' so I don't really pay attention to length.  
  
Falling star9: Thanks for reviewing! The reason I have been slow coming out with chapters is because I've been putting serious thought into how I want the story to go, so thanks for staying with me! ^_^  
  
Crazytomboy1: ^_^; true, we only need one K?ga (I don't even want to think what two would be like.(K?ga: hey!))  
  
Treuse: (Hiroshi: *looking scared* whoa pal, push it any farther and you'll have to deal with y?ko.) Y?ko: listen you little *beep*, I don't give a *beep* how you feel about the story, if you don't like it, then you can just *beep* *beep* *beep*...Kurama: OK Y?ko! That's ENOUGH!! To put it in a better way: You have no obligation to read my story; the choice was yours to do so. I appreciate the fact that you took the time to give me your opinion, but how I write is how I write; and therefore, I understand that not everyone will like it. Heather Christi: Thanks ^_^  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The girl from the future had accepted her job of protecting the jewel, but quickly learned that to protect it she had to learn to use her powers. With that in mind, she took up miko lessons from Kaede. The lessons were hard, but Kagome stayed with it and received great results for her efforts. A month now had passed since Kagome had first arrived and now she was a trained miko protecting the jewel; but as each day passed Kagome began to think more and more of her family, longing very much to see them.  
  
Inu Yasha, Hiroshi, and Ranma's promise to stay with her was cut short when their pack started to have trouble with a wolf pack from the north who wanted some of their territory. All three of them had to go and help keep the territory secure.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome wiped her sweaty brow as she finished collecting healing herbs for Kaede; all she had to do now was to take them back to hut. As she came upon to hut, she noticed two large dogs, being Kaji and K?ri, lying on the porch. The two dogs immediately got up and greeted her with happy barking; this alerted the occupants in the hut.  
  
Kagome was surprised when she saw Inu Yasha coming out of the hut, and greeted him with a hug.  
  
"Inu Yasha! I didn't expect to see you here so soon! Is the war over?"  
  
Inu Yasha's face was all smiles as he nodded his head, "Yeah. It took a while but those wolves finally realized who they were dealing with!"  
  
Kagome gave a small smirk, "you're starting to sound like k?ga, a little."  
  
Inu Yasha made a face, "you had better be kidding!"  
  
Kagome laughed, "You know me better then that! Where are Hiroshi and Ranma by the way?"  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head, "Sessh?-maru wouldn't let them come, in case the wolves came back. 'Guess he allowed me to come because 'I have responsibility to keep tabs on the jewel.' Oh well, it's an excuse to see you; so I'm not complaining."  
  
Kagome blushed deeply, truth be told, for sometime now kagome had realized that she had feelings for the demon, and what he had just said didn't help any.  
  
Inu Yasha noticed her red cheeks, but for the fact that he was a little naïve when it came to woman emotions he was a little confused, "hey Kagome, do you feel alright? Your cheeks are red."  
  
Kagome replied, " ^_^; I feel just fine!"  
  
They went inside the hut and had supper with Kaede. As she ate, Kagome, once again, began to think of her family and finally gathered the courage to ask Kaede the question she had been meaning to ask all a long.  
  
"Kaede-ba-san, if I came here from the bone-eaters well, wouldn't I be able to go home through it?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked a little surprised but said nothing, and allowed the old priestess to speak, "It may be possible, but I am not sure. Until you proved true that the well was some transport through time, it was just a story to amuse ourselves with."  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes held almost a look of pity "Do you miss your family, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head, "I enjoy being here with all of you, but I do miss them."  
  
Inu Yasha gave a sigh, "then I'll take you to the well in the morning" she noticed that he didn't look happy about it.  
  
The next morning was a gloomy one as Sango, Miroku, Kaede, K?ri, and Inu Yasha walked with Kagome to the old well. Kagome was greatly surprised, when they had arrived there and found Kaji, K?ga, Hiroshi, Ranma, Jur?, the twins: Rizu and Mizu, and even Sessh?-maru waiting for them. Kagome was glad they were there; she didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to everyone. Hiroshi seemed to be the most visibly upset; Kagome had begun to think of Hiroshi and Ranma as brothers. She hugged them both, and when she turned to hug Jur? she was surprised to see that he was not as upset as Hiroshi. The twins smiled at her and even Sessh?-maru showed a hint of a smile in his usually emotionless face. Sango and Miroku hugged her with wishes for luck in the future, and Kaede gave her healing herbs if she ever needed them. K?ga gave her a small hug as well. Kaji and K?ri both wined and nuzzled against her. After that everyone, besides Inu Yasha, left for Kaede's hut. Everyone had the same thought in mind to give the two some time alone. Inu Yasha stayed dead quite having no idea what to say to the future girl. Kagome, unable to take the silence any longer, hugged Inu Yasha with her face buried in his chest, "why does this have to happen?!? Why can't I just let you go?!?" Inu Yasha's eyes widened in surprise and then softened when he understood, "Because you don't want to..I don't want you to." Kagome looked up at in shock, but before she could say anything she felt lips on hers. When he pulled away she tried to look at his eyes but he purposely kept them covered with his bangs. Kagome was once again about to say something when he picked her up and dropped her in the old well..  
  
*Sniff, sniff* well that was a sad chapter. But don't worry guys it ain't over yet! Once again I'm sorry that I haven't updated in soo long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review for me!!! -Kurama 


	13. Chapter 11

The Legend  
By: Kurama  
  
Disclaimer: HA! I partially own Inu Yasha; I keep him in my room since he is my bishounen. But still all the credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi and the voice actor that brings him to life (my favorite voice actor by the way) Yamaguchi Kappei. All the other characters that are not in the main cast of Inu Yasha belong to me because I created them.  
  
AN: Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai!!!! I have been soooo busy that I hardly had time to do anything! My friends and I have also posted a new story that we all wrote together; it's called Gravitation Kids. So if you know about Gravitation please check it out.or not if you people are still angry with me... *cringes behind computer* but I do have the next chapter but I'll warn you right now, I'm not going to be able to update very often but I'll try as best as I can.  
  
Response to reviewers:  
  
Mikazuki Hime- Don't worry she is!  
  
Pruningshears- Don't you worry either, he'll still be one of the main characters of the story and, no he won't be evil. Thanks for pointing out the whole 'full-demon/hany?' thing, I hadn't even noticed myself until you pointed it out. I was developing the story as I went along and I first started out as him being a hanyou but I decided to make him a full-demon instead. Thanks again!  
  
Nanaka- Thanks a lot!!  
  
Falling star- Arigat?!!  
  
Zonza- thank you and I would be very pleased if you did read every chapter!!  
  
Last time:  
  
Kagome looked up at in shock, but before she could say anything she felt lips on hers. When he pulled away she tried to look at his eyes but he purposely kept them covered with his bangs. Kagome was once again about to say something when he picked her up and dropped her in the old well.  
  
The Legend: Chapter 11  
  
Kagome awoke dazed, confused, and felt out-of-place. She looked around the room to get an idea where she was, it took her a few minutes to realized that there was someone in the room with her. Kagome stared blankly at the person for a second until she realized that she was looking at her mother, she still could not place the room, it was very familiar though.  
  
Kagome sprang up to a sitting position when her brain, foggy from just waking up, finally processed what that meant: She was home, in her own room. She got out of the bed and immediately hugged her mom, who was all too happy to return it, glad to have her daughter back.  
  
As soon as Kagome had something to eat, her family began to bombard her with questions about where she had been all this time. She told them everything, was not all discouraged at the weird looks she got from them. If she had been told this story, she would have found it hard to believe as well.  
  
After telling her family about her adventures, Kagome felt drained of energy and went back upstairs to lie down. Instead, she sat by her windowsill, looking out at the mini-shrine. '*sigh* Inu Yasha..' She was happy to see her family again, but..something was missing, and she knew all too well what it was...   
  
Sengoku Jidai-  
The group sat around the fire in Kaede's hut. They were all very quiet as they ate, and were painfully aware of the two members that were absent. One of which, they weren't sure they would ever see again. The other, was off sulking somewhere in the forest, intent on staying there, for who knows how long. A sudden disturbance in the direction of the forest shook all of them from their thoughts.  
  
They left the hut and ran to the forest; once there, they found an army of demons, which Kouga identified as being Kitsune. Three of them were holding Inu Yasha down, while he fought with all his strength to be freed. There was one demon among them that held himself in a way that told K?ga the he was the leader of the group.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" K?ga growled at him.  
  
The leader gave a cocky grin in reply, and then proceeded to ignore K?ga. Choosing to focus his attention on Inu Yasha instead, who had made little progress at throwing the three demons off of himself.  
  
"We finally meet again, Inu Yasha." He said with that annoying smirk still on his face.  
  
"Damn it, Tachi! Get your people off me!" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
With a wave of Tachi's hand the three demons got off Inu Yasha and fell back behind their leader. Sango and Miroku moved behind Inu Yasha, ready to fight need be; K?ga reluctantly followed.  
  
"Just thought I'd give you a formal greeting, Inu Yasha. Don't expect such a warm welcome next time." was all that Tachi said before disappearing.  
  
Early the next morning, Higurashi shrine-  
Kagome was wide awake laying in her bed, lost in thought. She had been there all day. Her mom was having her go back to school today, and she found that she didn't like the idea of going back.  
  
She had only been in the past for little over a month, but it felt like a year to her. She found herself wishing to be back with the others again, mediating over the fights K?ga and Inu Yasha have. Chatting away with Sango, keeping an eye on Miroku, and being there for the others.  
  
'I don't know what mom's thinking. I still have responsibility to the jewel, keeping it safe and purifying it. Now I'm to add piles of schoolwork as well? I don't know if I can handle that.*sigh*.who am I kidding. I just want to go back there..'  
  
That made up Kagome's mind. She packed some necessary items in her backpack, dressed in her miko outfit, and wrote a note to her family; telling them where she was going, that she would be safe and happy, and that she would come back and visit ever so often.  
  
With that, Kagome went to the well-house, stared down at the darkness of the well, and jumped in...  
  
-Sengoku Jidai, early in the morning-  
K?ga sighed as he entered Kaede's hut, not too eager to fill the occupants' hunger for information. He sat down and accepted the bowl of food Kaede gave him.  
  
After a few sips of the broth he spoke, "The only thing he would tell me about this 'Tachi' guy, was that he's the leader of a Kitsune(fox) pack from the west. The inu(dog)s and Kitsunes have been big rivals."  
  
Miroku looked up at K?ga, "It would be natural then, that the two packs would fight. Why have we not heard from them until now?"  
  
"That's the thing. He's confused about that too. They haven't had any trouble from them for a good couple summers now." K?ga added.  
  
"Well, that's what we have to find out. Their reason for causing trouble now." Sango added.  
  
The men nodded.  
  
Sengoku Jidai, in the forest-  
Inu Yasha sat on one of the high branches of a tree, caught between two emotions. Still sulking over Kagome being gone, and the new problem they had to deal with. It was still a mystery why Tachi would pick a fight with him now after such a long time of peace.  
  
Suddenly His nose caught an all too familiar sent, he jumped down from the tree in shock. "It's.."  
  
Well, everyone! I left it at one of my famous cliff-hangers. Now it's your job to guess who it is. Hint: It might not be who you think it is! ^_^ *cringes behind computer again* Please no flames! I spent some time to do this so I hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed for me! 


	14. NOTICE

Sorry, everyone. There are no new chapters to give you. I'm only posting this because I wanted to let everyone know about a web page. It has all of  
our stories so far...  
  
Club Otaku  
  
It's at www.quizweb.net/clubotaku 


	15. Chapter 12

**The Legend**

By: Kurama

Hey everyone! It's been……checks fanfic info Holy crap! It's been almost 3 months since I've updated!!!

turns and looks nervously at readers ;;; eh heh heh…..sorry, I've been so busy I've had very little time

to work on this, but I haven't forgotten you guys!! [Tachi: Sure you have. ß(sarcasm)] -- oh, shut up. Just

because we're both Kitsune, doesn't make you more important then the others… [Tachi: of course it does,

I'm the antagonist.] I'm so glad you know your part. Now if you don't mind I have to answer some reviews,

so do me a favor and go impress your narcissism on someone else. [Tachi: hmp!]

Wow. Now it's been even longer…..senior year was so hectic….. My school didn't do any planning and had

our senior finals right after the junior M.E.A.P.s (Michigan Educational Assessment Program, if you didn't

know…) and so we had no time to prepare for it. I two major projects that I had to do, both were given on

that Monday, and due that Friday --; anyway, it was a week ago yesterday that I graduated . Two days

after was open house….and the list goes on… so sorry for the delay, I should be able to write more now that I

don't go to college till fall!!!! I still can't believe that graduated from high school…….anyway enough excuses

Phew! Now that he's gone we can continue.

Zonza- I'm happy you like.

Draconic Ban-sidhea- Yeah I know….except for this last chapter, I've been leaving cliff-hangers without

meaning to. Even I can't stand them, myself.

Phyre Spryte15- I wanted to change the whole "Inu Yasha Sit!" routine, so I decided to put them on Kouga

instead, though I haven't been using it as often as I should… [Kouga: Hey!]

falling star9- You're pretty close on your guess, but I won't tell!

Specter97- Thank you so much!!

Inukag-lemon-luvr- Thanks for the criticism; and when I say that, it's not necessarily a bad thing. I find that I

can take criticism very easily, besides I want people to be open with me about what they think of my story.

thanks!

Sunrider- he he he sorry, leaving cliff-hangers is a bad habit of mine…

Last time:

_Inu Yasha sat on one of the high branches of a tree, caught between two emotions. Still sulking over _

_Kagome being gone, and the new problem they had to deal with. It was still a mystery why Tachi would_

_ pick a fight with him now after such a long time of peace. _

_ Suddenly His nose caught an all too familiar sent, he jumped down from the tree in shock. _

_ "It's…."_

Kagome managed to lift herself out of the well and onto solid ground.

'whew! We're going to have to make some kind of ladder for the well; it's too hard climbing

out of there…'

She looked around the forest. Something didn't feel right to her; the forest was just too quiet… She

was just about to start heading back to hut, thinking about how the others would react to seeing her again,

when she realized too late that there was someone right behind her. Before she could turn around or at least

put up her barrier, they sneaked their arms around her waist and throat.

Kagome didn't dare move because the arm around her throat held a small dagger against her

esophagus; a blunt warning not to scream. Wondering on how she was going to get herself out of this, she

failed to her a low growl coming from the forest. Her attacker, on the other hand, herd it quite well. He

smirked and looked in the direction of it.

"Stay where you are Inu Yasha or the girl dies. I don't know how you can associate yourself

with these weak humans, but I must admit you have good taste in women."

Tachi had been too busy talking to notice when seconds later he found himself flying into the nearest

tree courtesy of an enraged inu youkai = Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha looked extremely ticked off. Though he was calm enough to tell Kagome to go back to

Kaede's hut. Kagome ran off while Inu Yasha and Tachi prepared to fight (they basically did a staring match).

(side parody)

Tachi: blink

Inu Yasha: Ha! I win.

Tachi: -- did not

Inu Yasha: -- did too

Tachi: -- did not

Inu Yasha: -- did too…

Tachi: did….

Kurama: --# Alright children! How about we get back to the story…..

****

****

**_Meanwhile at Kaede's hut_**… (Honestly…those two are still at it…..)-

The occupants of the hut were all bored out of their minds. Kôga looked ready to destroy something,

when he jumped up and looked toward the door. This immediately alerted Miroku and Sango. Miroku

looked worried.

"what is it Kôga?"

Kôga looked extremely confused.

"It's Kagome. She's heading right this way…."

Miroku and Sango eyes widened. They all ran outside just in time, as Kagome came running up to

them. Sango was the first to get to her.

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing back here?"

Kagome, slightly out of breath, cried back,

"We don't have time for that! Some Kitsune youkai attacked me, and then was stopped by

Inu Yasha, now he's fighting with Inu Yasha! We have to help him!"

The other three shared knowing glances. Kôga answered Kagome's questioning look.

"A Kitsune has been causing trouble for Inu Yasha, his name's Tachi. He's probably the one

who attacked you."

The group headed off back to the forest. Kôga and Miroku ran while Kagome and Sango rode Kaji.

When they got near the well, they heard sounds of fighting or a beating more like it. Inu Yasha was not fairing

as well as he wanted. Tachi had an advantage over Inu Yasha: He was **stronger** and **faster**. The only

reason Inu Yasha got him last time was because of the element of surprise. Inu Yasha knew that Tachi was too

smart to fall for it again (Kurama: wow, a smart antagonist. You don't see many of those these days!

Tachi: evil glare watch it! ).

A second in which Inu Yasha used to catch his breath caused him to an innocent tree. The poor tree

broke under impact and fell off to the side, luckily missing Inu Yasha. Kagome ran over to Inu Yasha and

knelt down to make sure that he was alright. Inu Yasha looked at her in surprise.

"I told you to go back to Kaede's hut! What are you doing back here?!"

Kagome was more worried over his injuries, ignored him. But Miroku walked over and answered for

her.

"Kagome-sama was worried about you. She wanted to make sure that you had our help if you

had need of it. I must say, it seems she was right."

Inu Yasha really hated to admit it, but he did need their help; especially Kôga's. He would be an idiot

to say otherwise.

Kôga remarkably didn't comment on Inu Yasha's inability to defeat Tachi. He walked over next to

Inu Yasha facing Tachi with Miroku on Inu Yasha's other side. Tachi smirked,

"Allow as many people as you want to help you Inu Yasha, but the result will be the same. I'd

kill all of you to get what I want."

Inu Yasha growled, "Yeah? And what's that?"

"The Shikon no Tama will be mine!"

With that Tachi ran at them. Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Kôga all prepared themselves for a hard fight…

So, what'd you guys think! Sorry for not updating for so long, but like I said before; I should have more

time this summer!

Kurama


End file.
